


You Never Had It so Good

by Mickleditch



Category: AAA (Band), Japanese Actor RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Facials, M/M, Morning Sex, Playful Sex, pillow humping, this is just porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 06:55:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17893661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mickleditch/pseuds/Mickleditch
Summary: Hidaka is, occasionally, prepared to admit that he's wrong.





	You Never Had It so Good

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't know them and this is all lies.
> 
> Author's Notes: Reworked a drabble that used to be up because I felt it had potential to be smuttier.

After Nishijima reads out the part in the review about him being 'sexy and manly' in his Anan photoshoot, Hidaka laughs for ten minutes straight, and only stops because Nishijima's stuffed one of the breakfast apples into his mouth. 

"Okay," he says, after a minute, between crunches, "I can do manners. I don't talk with my mouth full."

"So are you complaining now 'cause I do?"

"I don't know _how_ you do. Makes me feel inadequate."

Nishijima snorts through his nose. "You're adequate. I'm just good at deep breathing."

"Yeah, I've noticed. Could've plugged a different word in there, though."

"Y'know that this is making no sense whatsoever?"

"You haven't made any sense in years. Hear me getting on your case about it?"

Nishijima slides forward on his belly and drops the flattering magazine over the edge of the mattress, abandoning it. He stretches, luxuriating in the soft puddle of early sunshine that turns his skin peachy and picks out the faint sheen of his sweat and the hollows and muscles of his back and ass. He looks a thousand fucking times better, right here on Hidaka's bed, than he's ever going to look all posed and lit for a camera, but Hidaka's damned if he's going to let him know it. When Nishijima wriggles in a slightly more purposeful kind of way, Hidaka lifts an eyebrow. 

"Something I can do for you?"

Nishijima grins at him. "I dunno, is there? What d'you think - am I sexy enough?"

Hidaka takes a lot of interest in his apple. "Not even close."

"Sure about that?"

"Totally."

"Too bad. Guess I'm gonna have to make my own fun." Nishijima rolls his hips forward, then back again a few times. His buttocks tighten and relax as he rubs against the warm cotton, as if he's just getting a taste for it, and Hidaka's suddenly imagining exactly how good that must feel: the drag of soft, worn-in percale against the tender head of his dick. That picture does absolutely nothing to help his own cock, which is starting to twitch its way to hardness and gaining another increment every time Nishijma moves his ass. Hidaka feels himself gritting his teeth. He already likes the idea of grabbing at that ass and matching the rhythm; pressing his dick into Nishijima's crack and mock-fucking him like a highschooler.

"You're going to hump the mattress? Are you fucking kidding me?"

"Liar if you say you've never done it."

"When I was twelve years old, maybe, yeah." 

"You still are," Nishijima comments. He arches his back and brings one knee up a little way, running his length slowly on the sheet in a way that makes him curl his toes. " _Mmm_ \- s'nice -"

Hidaka shoves the heel of his hand against his cock in an attempt to ease the growing ache a bit, but it doesn't do shit. He could probably get off to this - scratch that, he could _definitely_ get off, given a few minutes of enjoying Nishijima's strokes and the cant of his hips - but that'd just be embarrassing. He clears his throat, with some difficulty. 

"Jack it like a normal person." 

"'m abnormal. What if I wanna go hands-free?"

"Get creative, then." Hidaka yanks one of the pillows out from behind himself, and pitches it down the bed. Nishijima somehow manages to field the shot, and hugs it to himself, shaking with suppressed laughter. 

"Gimme a big plushie. _That's_ creative."

"And I thought I was the frigging pervert. You fuck many plushies when I'm not around?"

"You're gonna watch me fuck a pillow, so the title's still all yours."

"Who says I'm interested in watching?"

Nishijima shrugs, innocently, still chuckling a little. Propping himself up, he bunches the pillow with his free hand and pushes it down beneath him, between his legs. He gasps slightly, probably at how cold it is against his dick, but it obviously feels _really_ good as well, because in another minute, he goes down on both elbows, head hanging and shoulder blades arcing up, and starts to thrust. His muscles visibly twitch with the pleasure, his fingers crawling and scuffing in the sheet beneath him. 

There's actually no question at all in Hidaka's mind about whether he's going to watch this. Not only is it the kind of what-the-hell that you can't look away from, it's way hotter than it ever ought to be. He eases his palm over his now rock-hard cock through the front of his boxers, letting his fingers outline his girth. He's getting that heavy, full feeling; the point at which you suddenly become incredibly aware that you possess a dick. He feels lightheaded when Nishijima briefly tries out a different position and the spring back of the pillow against his groin makes him moan and his thighs shake. 

Hidaka tugs his boxers down over his hips, and his cock jumps up heavily against his belly. He brushes the tip and feels it jerk; uses his other hand to hold his shaft at the base. He flicks a drop of precome and fists himself, letting the blood-flushed head reappear from his fingers as he slides it down his length and rests it on his balls. Everything's starting to seem so intense, his hand on his cock, Nishijima's heavy breathing, and the squeak of the bedsprings as his bandmate ruts into the pillow, that Hidaka's heading into a feedback loop that's going to have him coming in about two more minutes.

He nearly swallows his tongue when Nishijima makes a big deal of sliding two fingers between his lips and suckling on them, then reaches behind himself and rubs the slick, dripping digits around his hole. He pops one inside and keens as he screws himself briefly with it, then grabs his ass in his palm and squeezes; slaps it before letting it drop back into place. 

"Oh, _yeah... mmfuck_... feels so good..!"

"Holy fuck," Hidaka mutters. He _is_ fucking embarrassed now, about how he can't for the life of him stop gawping at Nishijima putting on this show. He's embarrassed about how hard his cock's throbbing, and about the precome dripping down his fingers. Nishijima, on the other hand, apparently isn't remotely embarrassed about how he's messing Hidaka's pillow, or about what he looks like as he humps and bounces, floppy morning hair in his eyes and soft hums and groans coming from his throat. He works his dick up and down the pillowcase, sucking his finger back into his mouth - and, yeah, he just went ass to mouth - and making such a dirty-wet noise that Hidaka just wants to see him go on his knees in front of him and gag for his cock.

Right here and now, Nishijima's mouth is occupied, but his ass isn't. Hidaka's shaky-handed enough to nearly fumble the condom, but after several _fuck, fuck, shit_ s and a false start, he's got it rolled on with a couple of drops of lube inside the tip and himself behind Nishijima, and is hauling him onto all fours so that only his knees and his toes and the palms of his hands are touching the bed.

"'m I getting close to sexy?" Nishijima asks. He sounds almost dazed, husky-voiced with arousal, but it doesn't stop him managing to throw Hidaka a grin over his shoulder. Hidaka takes his own turn to slap his ass. The look that Nishijma gives him in response nearly makes him blow his load on the spot.

" _Fuck. Yeah._ You're the hottest goddamned thing in Tokyo. Happy?"

"Could be - " Nishijima inches his thighs wider, spreading his buttocks and presenting himself. When Hidaka dribbles lube between them and over his hole, then slides one finger in to slick him up and runs another hard and sweet down his taint, Nishijima's legs nearly give way. Hidaka hears somebody moan, and he's not entirely sure which one of them it is. 

The head of his dick goes in, and he sheaths himself close to balls-deep in Nishijima on the first go, promptly seeing something like wonderland. Nishijima drops onto his elbows again, huffing into the pillow, ass still high in the air and pressing back into Hidaka, and they have to look _so_ dirty, Hidaka thinks. Nishijima's buttocks still have a slight pink tinge to them, and their jiggle every time that Hidaka thrusts into him turns him on even more. He keeps on finding out that every damned thing about him turns him on. 

Hidaka readjusts himself to the new angle, feeling the sweat popping out all over and the heat gathering and swelling as he works. Add the horny sight in front of him to Nishijima's grunts and the pulsing in his own groin, and you've got an orgasm that isn't going to wait much longer. He drives in hard, feeling his own pleasure rising, building along the underside of his cock and lifting his balls.

"Five more strokes," Nishijima manages to gasp, like he's reading Hidaka's mind. "You're not gonna - not gonna last. Five more - ohh _fuck_ \- 'til you come."

"Keep talking and it'll be three." Whenever Hidaka fucks into Nishijima, it forces his bandmate a little lower down towards the bed again, and he can't help loving the way Nishijima moans in surprise every time and then just grinds back for more anyway. Groping for the wet, stained pillow, he shoves it up tight under Nishijima's hips again. "Hump the fucking pillow. Let me watch you."

"D'you deserve it?"

" _Fuck you,_ " Hidaka grates out.

Nishijima gives a sob of laughter. "Yeah, fuck me," he says, and Hidaka buries himself to the hilt and sees the edges of his vision go white as he plunges over the edge. He shoots what feels like at least a couple of liters into the latex hugged within Nishijima's milking, clenching muscles; feels Nishijima wring everything Hidaka's got out of him and then some. He keeps moving through it until his thrusts get slower, less juddery, and eventually stop. 

He drops his head down for a moment and just tries to get air, staring at Nishijima's ass still stretched around his dick. He feels overheated, his body slippery all over with sweat; not like he's just walked off stage, more like he's run a marathon. A few of the long strands of hair at his temples have plastered themselves to his skin. 

When he tilts his head at a different angle, he can see Nishijima's hard cock laying against the pillowcase, shiny-taut and flushed, leaking precome. It's not, though, until Nishijima groans _Dacchan_ , breathless and impatient and _really_ fucking needy now, that Hidaka finally pulls out.

On his back, condom in the trash, he gets Nishijima facing him, straddling him on his knees, then shoves his hand back between his bandmate's legs, up under his balls. He pushes his fingers into his still-loose, slippery hole, and Nishijima bears down onto them eagerly, moaning in delight. He leans in to give Hidaka one deep kiss, then straightens again, rolling his hips, a blissful grin stretching his mouth as he fucks himself on his fingers. Splaying one hand on Hidaka's chest to counterbalance himself, he wraps the other around his cock and swirls his thumb around in the wetness beading at the tip, then slides his foreskin down to spill it over. 

"So d'you think I look _manly_ now? _Mmm..?_ Yeah..?"

Hidaka jams his fingers in deeper, listening to the indecent squelch of lube. He aims for and rubs at the spongy tissue, successfully making Nishijima buck and writhe and wringing a low, satisfied moan from him in the process. "You're all man. Just want to see you fucking come."

Nishijima's eyelids droop half-closed, his lashes fluttering on his cheeks. His bouncing's getting sloppy, dropping out of rhythm. He wraps his hand around his cock, twisting over the head and smearing precome on every stroke, and now they're both starting to kind of lose it; Nishijima laughing and babbling some sex and hormone-fuelled shit about how he loves Hidaka, and Hidaka absolutely punch drunk on the sight of him, the wet hot fuck of it. He curls his fingers and hits Nishijima's prostate again. Nishijima's wide smile trembles on his lips, and a distracted expression flits over his face. His strokes start to get faster, less smooth, more urgent.

"Oh, God," he says, shakily, "oh, fuck - 'm gonna come - oh, fuck -"

Hidaka uses his free hand to get a good grip on Nishijima's thigh. "Yeah," he says, throatily. "You can come for me."

Nishijima gasps. His hips jerk forward, and his hand slips out of kilter with his dick as he drives his teeth hard into the cushion of his lower lip, thick ribbons of come squirting across Hidaka's chest, landing on his throat, his cheek, his mouth; a few drops just narrowly avoiding his eye. "Oh, my God," he pants as he grinds to a halt, looking completely transfixed. "Oh, yeah, _just like that._ Oh, my God. Fuck -"

A silence crashes over the room, broken only by Nishijima's pants and Hidaka's own rough, ragged breathing. Dust motes drift slowly, dancing in the light spilling in beneath the window blind behind Nishijima. It touches his shaggy bed-hair, briefly gifting him with a kind of halo. For a few, wonderful moments, everything's golden. 

Hidaka blinks, trying to get the mush inside his skull back into something resembling brains. He thumbs the tip of Nishijima's softening cock, and Nishijima squirms lazily, making a half-hearted attempt to bat him away that falls short. Hidaka wipes the back of his other hand across his mouth, swallowing the droplets that remain. He looks up at Nishijima, and suddenly has the conviction that he's going to have flashbacks of this for a very, very long time.

"You okay?" he asks.

Nishijima tilts forward just far enough to brush Hidaka's mouth with his. The kiss feels weirdly gentle, but it's full and soft and tastes of mornings and bed and sex. Nishijima finds the last few traces of his own come with his tongue and licks them away, delicately, then smiles. He gives Hidaka a wink. In the space of just a few minutes, he's back to his usual self, but that's fine too. It's comfortable; back from the crazy high and on solid ground. 

"The next time we do this," he comments, "wanna trade places?"

Hidaka gives a snort. "You seriously want me to believe you didn't like it?"

"Oh, I definitely liked it. Just want you to feel the benefits too." 

Hidaka rolls his eyes. "You're cute."

"Sexy and manly," Nishijima corrects him.

"Fuck off."

Smirking, Nishijima swings one leg back over Hidaka's belly and scoots up to snuggle unashamedly into him, tangling their limbs together. Hidaka drags a pillow under their heads, it only coming back to him a second or two later that it's the same pillow that Nishijima's been humping and drooling his cock all over. So he'll shower and wash his hair later. For now, he just pushes Nishijima's sweat-soaked bangs back from his forehead. Nishijima strokes his face. 

Hidaka's just starting to doze off when he hears Nishijima say, in a disturbingly thoughtful way, "So, wonder what would happen if I posed for a porn magazine next time?"


End file.
